Fullmetal Alchemist Meets the Masked Girl
by Your Death Awaits
Summary: She tried to bring a bird's soul back, which worked successfully, but cost her left eye in return. Now being known to some people known as The Masked Alchemist, she travels with Edward and Alphonse. The Elric brothers.


She could feel the rain pound through the roof as she drew a yet complex shape, then added the triangles as she placed the dead bird in the middle. At her age it wasn't allowed, she'd always follow the rules, and this would be the first one she would break. Her eyes frantically searching through the windows in case any one would have caught her again, that would have cost her life. She loved making things from sand and healed a bird's leg one time, and it stayed with her as a sign of gratitude. But the bird died, from a fever minor to humans yet severe to birds. Her parents died from a plague, internal bleeding organs, high fever, and a type of bacteria that ate away that the organs.

"Alright." She pressed her hands together, palm to palm then slammed it on the transmutation circle, the outline of the shape glowed black, her hair whipping around her face as the bird in the middle was engulfed in a funnel like shape. She started to smile, then laugh, it was working until dark purple tendrils sprouted in the perimeter of the triangle. She couldn't stop now she was so close, but this wasn't supposed to happen. They waved around searching for the source of the power then struck. The tendrils split into smaller ones the the end of a frayed piece of string when poorly cut. It pounced on her left eye, feeling the tendrils slither to the back of her eyes as she started to scream slowly the tendrils gouged it out her eye pulling it out so she could see, the muscle that held the eye in place. One of the other waving tentacles pulsed over as the end split into two sharp blades.

_Snip_! The two blades connected as the eye was out of the socket. Her piercing scream shattered the windows of the pitch. The shards slicing into her skin, some lingering as blood seeped through. The eye in the dark violet limb disappeared as she tried to reach out to get it back, but the pain was too much for a eight year old to handle. Her left socket bleeding, she fell over crying in pain, not even sure what that flapping sound was but cried herself to sleep, even when voices were yelling and screaming in the distance...

"What were you thinking!" Her eye flew open as she saw darkness in her left. Her fingers found their way to her eye, clothed by a gauze. A snug strap of cloth wrapped around her head as she blindly peered at Winry, her only friend she had met two days ago. She shrugged sheepishly at her blonde friend who's blue eyes closed in a sigh.

"I...wanted him back..." She peered out the window seeing the crow caw in the distance on the wire fence. "It was nice of you to visit." Winry looked taken back but nodded, a little joyed that her friend was happy with the company. The semi blinded girl sighed, then heard a chirp that made her heart jump her little blue and black friend was back. With a little pat the bird cooed in her palm as Winry watched, feeling sympathy and knowing why she hadn't made human contact in her life. But she had to tell this girl the news.

"I'm bringing you to my home, Pinako's waiting outside." She expected a fight from the girl, screaming and yelling that she didn't want to leave. Yet she thought the opposite of her thoughts as she put on her gray cotton shawl and packed clothes into a briefcase.

"Best I not put up a fight eh?" The bluejay sang a cheerful tune she boarded the train with the elderly woman and her grand daughter even though the train ride was only ten minutes.

"So...How have you been?" Winry kept asking questions about the bird as the bird was happily swinging on the swing in the cage. She liked the view, the trees whizzing by with the large cumulus clouds up above as people were either walking or biking. The large clouds looked like pillows...Soft and fluffy...ZZzzZzzZzz

It's been sixyears since that happened, her eye has somehow been replaced with some serpent's eye having a transmutation circle on the pupil and tattooed on her wrist, having her not always having to draw such a complex circle. Well she could draw it quickly, but she was too lazy to do so.

"I hate the desert." Aki whistled into her ear having her pull it a pan and add all the humidity there was in the air as it fell into the pan a small puddle, yet drinkable instantly he jumped into pan drinking it all up and bathing in the rest. She was about to give him a lecture about hogging water and how important it was until she a voice on the right groaning.

"Ugh, I hate the desert, it's nothing but sand!" Someone complained like Aki did, a male with blonde hair tied in a braid with an ahoge on his forehead, his red cloak ended around his knees, he held a leather suitcase in hand gloved hands as he fell forward, talking about grass and changing it into bread. Quickly she threw on her mask, as it hid her entire face like a masquerade mask, on the lash line the base of a birds wing splayed out in a black and dark blue feathers, under the lower lid had a curved line that curled inwards on the cheekbone. Lips painted on an ocean blue with a small smile expression with lips parted. She looked down on him as he pushed himself up ignoring her presence.

"Al! Hey!" His head looked around moving his head and shoulders around as a muffled voice from below called, having her confused. _What's a person doing underground?_

"Down here!" A large hand reached out beneath the soft sand grabbing the blonde's ankle, having him yelp in surprise. "I sunk again." _Again?_ The blonde turned to his right foot with his head. "This is #2 why I hate the desert." He got up on his feet pulling out his brother as the cloaked female watched. It took some time to get him out as to her surprise, the male below was in a suit of armor. Apparently they still haven't noticed her as the short one (she finally noticed his full height when he stood) fell back bottom first panting heavily at the metal man...Or was it a boy from his voice?

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU KEEP ON FALLING IN!" The blonde snapped as Al (well the shortie did call out for him, which gave her the idea who he was). The suit of armor just stared down at him shifting his position a bit to give eye contact.

"Well I get full."

"FULL OF WHAT?" Regaining his posture the short blonde kicked him on the bottom of the chest pale, making her laugh to herself. Clods of sand fell free from his shoe as the plate of steel simply fell off drowning his brother in sand. She gasped, he was empty! Could he have done the same- no probably not, maybe it's something else. Al laughed as he shuffled away from the pile of sand, which blew up to show an enraged blonde as he searched for his brother who was behind the cloaked female.

"Hey! Who are you?" He asked trudging up to her as his ahoge brushed her mask's nose. His eyes were a pretty honey color as he tried to spot her eyes but the mask over shadowed them making them look like almond shaped holes.

"Edward! (Name) has a bird with her!" Al exclaimed already knowing her name, then Edward, still ticked off chased the fourteen year old in circles.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME BACK HERE?"

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!"

"Then why are you chasing me?"

"STOP AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!"

"I promise I won't get buried again!"

"NOT UNLESS IT'S BY ME!"

"Ed!"

"NAH!" Edward growled having the bird chirp in confusion as the masked girl chortled at the show. _I'm going to love being with these two, if they let me._

"So...(Name)?" Said female turned to Alphonse as her (Color) bangs swished against the mask. Her eyes glancing at him after Ed stopped chasing Al in fury. "Are you going anywhere?" She thought about it. _No, I'm probably just going to be a traveling around the world for no reason._

"Not really," she replied pulling the hood off her head to reveal her (Color) locks. "Would you...Like to come with us?" Al offered as Ed was lugging the suitcase from the heat. It would be nice for her to interact with them more, they seemed...Lively. She nodded as they approached a village filled with people of the desert tribe. Edward was panting in large breaths hunching over with an arm around (Name) as support while glaring at his younger brother.

"You OK brother?" Al asked, having some people look at him like he was insane for wearing a suit of armor in the desert looking unaffected by the heat, compared to the his brother who was exhausted for walking in the desert, digging his brother out when he was full, and had to chase his brother for burying him in the sand.

"It's your fault for not stopping when I said." He snapped, still quite peeved as his brother would have a small pout on his face. (Well you couldn't tell since he's a suit of armor.)

"You wouldn't stop either if someone were chasing you."

"Shut up, I'm too tired to fight." He groaned as (Name) removed his arm from her shoulder. Pretty much they were wandering the streets of The Town of Liore, unsure where to head to really. Edward wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"Water...I wish there was water, I can just hear it." He groaned for at least the tenth time.

"Alright Ed, I get it." (Name) growled, having him look up at her face. "Don't you ever get hot in there?" asked Al leaning in front of her face as if trying to see under the mask. "No, it's quite cool in here..." Ed squinted as he turned to the sound of rushing water and there, three yards away was a fountain.

"Wait a second." His face lit up in glee. "I can hear it! Al look!" His eyes bulged animated like as his mouth drooled at the sight of water, or..some liquid at least. Al turned his body slightly to where his elder brother was watching, not much of an excitement for him, since he's not flesh and bone. He threw his suitcase in the air rushing towards the fountain like a mad man laughing hysterically as he ignored the plead for him to wait from his younger brother. (Name) sighed picking up his suitcase and following after the teen who was yelling out water repeatedly while flinging himself to the edge of the fountain, although...He realized water wasn't red, his hands stopped him from falling in as he frown in disappointment. "Guess this explains the nasty stench in the air." He grumbled as (Name) peered in the fountain. With a quick jog Al was behind his brother seeing his crestfallen look. "What's wrong?"

(Name) picked up one of the cups, scooping the vermillion liquid into the container. The Elric brothers looked over her shoulder staring at the liquid.

"Is it blood?" The suit of armor asked voice full and oozing with over curiosity. Bringing the cup to her nose and sniffed it a little then wrenching the cup away from her face. "More like Blood red wine." A shout of exclamation and a hand grabbing the back of Ed's coat who shook him back anf forth with one hand. Probably because of his height.

`"You know that's off limits to kids!" He shouted. After a minute or two of explaining (Name) confirmed that they were foreigners to the place, being unaware about the fountain of wine. The man laughed halfheartedly.

"So you're out of towners! That explains it! You'll have to forgive me, I thought you were trying to sneak a little nip." The short blonde stirred the straw around his beverage after taking a sip, smiling at the refreshing drink.

"Fountain stocked with free wine? Heh, that's pretty ritzy." He thought about it for a bit. "This town must be loaded." The man smiled under his mustache as he put the clean glass down picking up another one to clean with the cleaning cloth of his.

"Yeah, but we do all right here." Then he set the glass down as if remembering something important. "Oh I almost forgot!"


End file.
